Someday I'm Gonna Be Free
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: It had been Jenny Wendell’s idea originally, to have each of the students attending Weirdsisters write a short essay on their background and their aspirations for the future. A Weirdsister College fic.


_**A/N:**__ Third Worst Witch / Weirdsister College fic. I'm not entirely sure where this one came from, other than trying to look over my psychology notes while Weirdsister was playing in the background. Also came from my part desire to try to look into the decidedly more interesting character a bit further. (I have actually got a couple of fic plans relating to Nick Hobbes ... whether or not they'll actually come to anything is another thing but I hinted at an idea I have for him in this story). I do like reviews so I'm going to do the greedy thing and ask for them - even concrit is greatly appreciated.

* * *

_

**Someday I****'****m Gonna Be Free**

It had been Jenny Wendell's idea originally, to have each of the students attending Weirdsisters write a short essay on their background and their aspirations for the future. It was, as she claimed, a way of 'spotting the troublemakers in a way the All-Seeing Eye could not,' though it was widely believed that it was simply a line she used to get the idea around Thunderblast and the Beadle. Some of the students, as well as Starfinder and Shakeshaft, couldn't help but think this was Jenny's way of trying to limit the amount of student meltdowns there seemed to be over the year. By getting all the students to write essays, she would be able to study them and discover who needed the most help. But out of all the essays she had read, or would ever read, three would always stick out in Jenny's mind, two for being what she expected, and one for reminding her that what she believed shouldn't blind her ability to help.

**XXX**

_My Family, Myself, & My Life_

_Mildred Hubble_

_Unlike a lot at here at Weirdsisters, I come from a largely non-witch family. I say largely non-witch because I have powers, and my younger cousin Henrietta also has powers, which suggests that somewhere back in my family line there were witches or wizards. I attended Cackle's Academy for Witches, where at the end of my third year, I was almost expelled but instead discovered my special talent for bringing inanimate drawings to life. When I first did this it was by accident, a simple doodle of out boredom. The next time I did it was to save my school. I got into Weirdsisters with this gift, though sometimes I can't help but wonder if I did steal a place for someone more deserving, but if I ever voice this thought I often find Cas telling me not to be so self-doubting, reminding me that if I wasn't capable I wouldn't be in my second year here. I know that she's right, but it's hard to cure yourself of a self-doubt that has lasted since your schooling. _

_But, as I said before, I come from a largely non-witch family, which means that I don't really have anyone who understands me when I speak about my classes, or what I've learned. It's not that they don't try, Mum tries as best as she can, but it's sad to know that my parents can't really share in the experiences I'm having simply because they can't quite understand the way that magic works. This also means that I'm the one who is most likely to have difficulty managing to perfect spells on the first go, even if they happen to be ridiculously simply spells. Oddly enough I don't actually mind this as much as I used to, as the more I look over the theory for a spell, the more I seem to remember about - at least, that's been the case lately - which will hopefully give me a bit more confidence when the examination period comes around again. But mostly, coming from a non-witch family means that I am a bit different to everyone else, but I don't mind being different, at least, not for the reason of my family. My family have loved me, and took care of me for my whole life, and encouraged me every step of the way, even when the way seemed hazy. _

_When I first started my magical schooling, in what seems like over a life time ago, my main goal was to become an accomplished witch, and that is still a goal, but it's not the only one. As the cliché goes, I want to see the world, to discover the undiscovered, and to experience the unbelievable. I also want to use my magic to help people, as well as develop my talent with a pencil. I guess the easiest way to sum it is would be to say that I want to live my life, not just wander through it._

**XXX**

Millie's essay had been all that Jenny had thought it would be, radiating the happiness and light feelings that seemed to surround Millie, even if she wasn't quite aware of it. Though Millie seemed to know that she was stunted due to her family - who, from what she could pick up from Millie's writing, Jenny was positive were completely behind Millie supporting her in all she wanted to do - she never let this fact bother her, instead using her background to her advantage. The idea that Millie looked towards her future as being a time of actually living her life did cause a moment of concern for Jenny, but only a moment's concern, as despite her concern, the knowledge that Millie was too sensible to do anything that could harm anyone on purpose.

**XXX**

_My Family, Myself, & My Life_

_Ethel Hallow_

_All my life, I have conducted myself as best as I could in a way that is conductive to one in the Hallow family. I have studied, and I have prided myself in obtaining the top grades in my classes. I may not have a special magical talent, but I am gifted in the art of Potion making, which is a talent in itself, for it is a magical art which can take many lifetimes to master. I attended Cackle's Academy for Young Witches, as my grandmother and my great-grandmother, and all those who preceded them in my family did before me. I achieved high grades in my classes which allowed me entry to this infamous college._

_My family life was always one in which I felt the most content. The eldest of three, I helped my parents to look after my young sisters Sybil and Mona, telling them stories of what wonderful times awaited them when it was their turn to attend Cackles. As the eldest child, I will admit there was pressure on me to succeed, but it was this pressure which forced me to work to my up most best, and for that I am quite grateful. My family are the people on whom I know I can trust, and who I know will never leave me dry. _

_As far as the 'myself & my life' portion of this essay title is concerned, I am on my way to becoming that which I have wanted to be since a child: a highly accomplished witch. I also hope to one day take over the running of All Hallows Enterprises from my father, and becoming a leading witch in the business world. Of course, I plan to graduate from Weirdsisters with top honours first, and perhaps travel the world as well. I'll see._

**XXX**

Ethel's essay fitted with Ethel's personality, Jenny thought, showing a life long determination and commitment to work that some people just have. She couldn't help but get the feeling from the essay that Ethel was more concerned as to how she was viewed by her 'superiors', rather than being secure in who she actually was. She wasn't sure whether or not to bring this up with the girl, as Jenny knew that Ethel was a very proud person, and would most likely take offence at the comment.

It was one of the last essays to be handed in which tugged at Jenny's heartstrings, as the metaphor goes. It was obvious who it was from, just the slight shadow that crossed over the person's face whenever his name was mentioned. It was no secret amongst the faculty of the college that they believed this particular person to be simply bad. Jenny wasn't sure if she shared those views, it was true that at the beginning she had found something off putting about him, but she didn't think him inherently bad, something in her just couldn't do it.

She had a high suspicion that the essay made it clearer why.

**XXX**

_My Family, Myself & My Life_

_Nick Hobbes._

_I don't know why I'm doing this but I have the feeling I'll be hounded until it's handed in so … I'm a member of the infamously evil and power hungry Hobbes family, and as it's clear to everyone in this place, I've pretty much inherited the worse qualities of my family. My relationship with my parents is non-existent, and the only members of the family who I willingly have any form of communication with are my grandparents, who seemed to have been thankfully missing on the day the 'power hungry bastard' gene was handed out to my family. _

_Myself … well I'm clever, good looking, powerful, and twisted with it. Oh, and evil incarnate if we go with the majority of the student body here. I suppose I could argue nature over nuture here, but I think it's simpler to let people believe what they want to believe. The truth is, and even though I'm writing this down I'll never admit this - and oh yes, I should warn that if anyone other than Jenny Wendell tries to read this essay they will find themselves cursed, call it a form of witness protection, - but the truth is as far as people go, I doubt I'm all that bad. I am aware that only my grandmother, and Mildred Hubble, believe that I'm not evil, simply misunderstood, and I can't help but finding myself agreeing with them. After all, if I really was evil, I very much doubt I'd actually hang around here. _

_Before I came to this college, I was educated at Albion College for Young Wizards. It's the rival to Camelot in the way that Pentangle's is the rival to Cackles. I wasn't exactly brimming with confidence, and found myself playing victim. I didn't play it for long. And the bully … well … he just didn't have the chance to play anymore. Though, of course, most people don't know anything about that. If you have money you can hush anything up. _

_What do I except of my future? I don't think about it. How can I when I am who I am? I'm stuck in the prejudices that belong to my family and not to me. Someday I'll break free of it, and maybe then I can actually have a future. _


End file.
